Akatsuki Daughter
by SadUchiha
Summary: Based off several ideas coming into one story. Akatsuki's Daughter, daughter to one of the Akatsuki who finds a new life with more obsticals to overcome. Current age: 15 Eyes: Green Hair: Red Birthday: ?
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Daughter**

I've spent most of my life as I know living an ordinary life in the village. I've never made many friends. I find it hard to trust anyone. If I do then I always end up hurt. The only person I've kept close is myself. Another problem in my life is fitting in. No matter what I do it never works out. I'm not strong enough or pretty enough its always something wrong with me. Sometimes I just sit and think to myself, I don't fit in or do I belong somewhere else? And I think on those thoughts, wondering if there is somewhere else I belong. There must be a better life. Even if life is stressful I keep the couple of people I know close at hand but not too close.

In another part of the world in a lair hidden far, far away a meeting was being held amongst several dark cloaked figures. They stood in a circle silent until one decided to speak. "Seek out this girl and bring her here. You'll find her approaching the forest. Cut her off there." Quick as a flash the other members vanished.

Just as the shadowy man had said I approached the forest for whatever I was going out there for soon was forgotten. Something didn't feel right. Then I saw one of them and then surrounded. I could feel unfriendly faces all around me. His face shadowed by the forest coming at me before I could say a word of defend myself he grabbed me up clamping a hand over my mouth and with his other hand made a sign. In seconds we were transported from the forest to a base.

Still in darkness I found myself in a dim light. I wasn't alone,. Eyes shone from the shadows and voices surrounded me, terrible voices. I could vaguely make out their whispering. "Who is she?" "She looks weak." "Should we kill her?"

"Whatever the reason," One said to the rest. "One of us has to take her to him." "This is such a waste of time." Another complained. "Do you want to be the one to do it? Let's get this over with." A silence before one took a step forward. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Base." I stared at the dark figures as they appeared to be circling me the hushed whispers starting again. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Leader wishes to see you." he replied. "Who's going to take her?" "I'll take her." There were no arguments. Strange how these members of an organization who call themselves Akatsuki don't want the mission of taking a girl from one place to another.

A member a little taller than I lead me down a hallway. He had long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a cold face and red eyes. "Who are you? Why did you take me here?" He glanced over at me not saying anything other than, "Hn." I decided that he wasn't going to answer any questions so I kept quiet with my worried thoughts. "Hurry up." he said. I looked up at him picking up my pace keeping by his side. I wished I knew where I was, all I knew is this this was the Akatsuki Base but that didn't tell me much. This could be anywhere.

After a short time we stood in front of a door. He knocked. "Enter." Came a voice from the other side of the door. He opened the door nudging me inside. "You can go." He nodded then closed the door. I didn't know what to do. I had been kidnapped, standing in a strange place with strange people. "Come closer." Came the same voice from behind a desk. I took a step closer. "Don't be afraid, come a little closer." I took another step forward. "Hmm…. How you've grown. It was time you came here. And I can see you've already met one of the group. I am Leader of the Akatsuki." I stood there with a blank face. "I thought you for the talkative type. But then you are, aren't you when you want to be?" "How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?" I finally let words come out. "Not really. I've been looking for you."

The first thought that comes to anyone's mind when taken away to a strange place has to be, what are they going to do to me? "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll make sure the other's don't either." he continued. "Why am I here?" I grew more worried. "There has been a secret lost with the time. I hope you consider this your home. You are of most importance to me. You, yourself are a long lost secret. You are my daughter."

The reason for bringing me all this way was finally reveled. He spoke the words I never in my lifetime expected to hear coming from the Akatsuki Base. Leader of the organization that calls themselves Akatsuki. I am the long lost Akatsuki daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Daughter**

After finding out a lost secret that ultimately changes my life along with everything else there were sure to be more things I wasn't prepared for. Now will be the time my father has a talk with me. This talk might put more in my hands than I expected.

"My daughter, there is something very important I need to tell you." I listened intently to what he had to say. He sounded serious. "Yes daddy?" "I consider you to be the heir to this organization." I was silent. "In the event that anything should happen to me I want you to become the Akatsuki Leader." he said. "Me become the leader? That would be a big responsibility." I said. "I don't expect anything to happen for a very long time." he said. "Of course not." I said with a nervous smile. In a way I kind of liked the idea of becoming leader. "I'll do my best when that day comes. And train hard." "Good to hear." He patted my head as I will become accustomed to.

The long hours turned to long days. Nothing to do but stay in the office by my father's side. Slowly I began to see some of the other members. I never said a whole lot so the few that did cross paths with me never knew anything about me. It was almost like a dream when news spread around the base. "The Leader has a daughter." Some curious others didn't really know what to think so they kept their mumbled conversations to themselves. Except for when Leader would pass by then they kept quiet.

I emerged first from the office, my father soon to follow. I had long pale red hair that ran halfway down my back. Always kept up in a ponytail, clip or other means of keeping it out of my way. I had green threatening eyes. Though I had a nice face it was contorted with anger and hatred.

"You look like you need a hug!" I glared daggers at the boy wearing the mask. Normally this wouldn't bother him coming from the blonde, but from me it was far more harsh. "Angel needs a partner. I think it was time she was taken out on a mission." said the Leader. "You named your daughter Angel?" Strange that my father, Leader of the Akatsuki Organization would choose that name. "Don't all volunteer at once." He frowned at the shadowy faces. I hadn't been trained in this field and they could plainly see that. "If none of you want to speak up to take my daughter out for practice then I'll assign someone."

"I'll take her out un." Someone said from the back just coming out of a room. The member stepped forward I watched them. Long blonde hair, beautiful eyes and a beautiful face. "Good. Take her out and don't get her killed." "No problem un!" The blonde walked towards me. "Hi un. I'm Deidara." Deidara smiled offering a warmth that none of the other members seemed to show. "Okay." I said looking up at him or her. It was hard to tell. I made a decision what Deidara looked to me at first meeting and went along for the ride.

Even though Leader wasn't exactly trusting of the pairing to start off with he turned his back not to think any more of it. No one ever thought something could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki Daughter**

I carried on my days that turned into weeks at the Akatsuki Base by my father's side. Pleasing myself with what I would or wouldn't do. My father, the Leader, would send me on missions because I seemed bored at times and most likely thought I needed exercise and air. None of them appeared too overjoyed when Leader's daughter tagged along. And of course he'd never allow me to go out on my own, I'm his only daughter. So anywhere I went someone followed.

On this day he noticed I seemed more bored than usual. My mind was on something beyond missions and training. "What's on your mind Angel?" he asked. "Nothing." I said looking away continuing to scribble on a notebook I brought back with me from a routine shopping trip. "You can tell me." he persisted. "What can I get for you?" "A boy." I said hoping he wouldn't hear me. "What? I will hear no such thing." "But daddy I'm lonely." I said trying my best to look sad. "No." he said. "How about one of the other members?" I said. "They aren't good enough for you." I sat down with my notebook and continued to scribble.

The idea was forgotten for a couple of days until for him to see what talent or talents I possessed to bring to the Akatsuki. Its time for a test.

He called me over. "I want you to go on a mission, solo this time." "Yes daddy." I said calmly but inside I was nervous and excited. "I want you to go to Konaha and seek out a boy called Naruto Uzumaki." When he mentioned the boy's name my expression changed a little. "Do you know him?" Leader asked. "Uh.. No of course not." I said. I knew that I had seen Naruto before.

"Find him, make him fall in love with you. If he falls in love with you and you pretend to fall in love with him then, well we can't harm him." A self satisfied smirk crossed his face as he waited for my reply. I thought for a minute not sure why I would receive a mission like this. I would be getting a boy in the process. I started to imagine how it would play out. "Okay daddy. I'm on my way." I smiled and left the room packing the supplies I would need for my mission, then started my journey to Konaha.

Arriving in Konaha, surprisingly easy enough, I started to wonder where I'd find Naruto. By this time of day I knew where he loved to hang out. "The ramen shop." That's the first place I started walking to. I peered around the corner of a building to see someone dressed in orange with blonde hair sitting on a stool at the ramen shop. I felt a mental push as I then had to near the little shop.

I took a seat next to Naruto and started a flirtatious battle for his attention. "Hi, you must be Naruto. I've heard about you." "Oh?" Naruto glanced over at me. "What have you heard?" "That your really strong. And your cute too." I blushed a bit saying so. "Really?" Naruto smiled a little. I nodded. "Very much. I bet you have a sweet personality to match." I started to wonder why he wasn't running away or at least saying something about me, I am wearing an Akatsuki cloak that alone is cause for alarm. I put my hand on Naruto's enjoying every moment of being next to him. Quiet didn't last long when the sounds of people getting closer was plainly heard. I slowly looked around and could see their eyes through the shadows. "Naruto we have to get out of here." "Why? What's wrong?" he asked. "I'll explain later right now come with me." I grabbed his hand and ran through the streets. "I know where we can hide."

I led Naruto to a small abandoned house. I pushed him inside, closed and locked the door. "At least the lock works. Don't worry Naruto I'll protect you. No matter what." I began to think, how am I going to get Naruto to fall in love with me? "Close all the windows and curtains! Lock all the doors!" I ran frantic to make sure everything was locked. Naruto did the same. Last I started placing papers on the windows and the doors. "What are those for?" he asked. "Protection." I answered. "No lights and be quiet." "Okay." I took Naruto's hand leading him to the old dusty couch that sat in the main room.

The house layout consisted of a main room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the bedrooms didn't have a door and a divider in the middle of the room dividing two beds on either side. The room had one window with tattered curtains. The second bedroom had been empty for some time. The kitchen was small though large enough for one person and the main room had a few windows with the same tattered curtains and an old couch that seemed to have been there for quite a while. The only other things that remained in the room were a couple of chairs and tables on either end of the couch with lamps that might or might not work.

"We'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow it might be safe." Naruto didn't argue, ha hardly said a word. "Who's after us anyway?" "The Akatsuki. I won't let them get you. I promise I'll protect you." I put my arms around him in a loving protective gesture. "Thanks." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki Daughter**

The time passed slowly as it did the sun started to set leaving the little house in darkness. The participants inside Naruto and I couldn't turn on any lights, light candles or talk. The Akatsuki would be immediately drawn to an abandoned house with lights or sound. "How about you get some rest Naruto?" I whispered. "Are you sure?" Naruto whispered back. "You've got to be tired. I'll get the bed ready for you." I took Naruto to the bedroom feeling around for the covers and working by what little moonlight shone in. "I'll watch over you while you sleep." "Thanks." Naruto said before climbing into bed. "You don't have to thank me." I sat on the end of the bed staring off at the moon through the curtains.

I found myself feeling a little sleepy so I turned to look at Naruto. Watching him for a few minutes he started to shiver. I pulled the covers up on him. He stopped shivering. "Rest well Naruto." I whispered running a hand over his face, he smiled. "Your so adorable."

I could see a light outside I quietly walked to the main room to look out the window. Just as I feared there were a couple of lights shining through the darkness looking for me and Naruto. I walked back to the bedroom and kneeled down beside Naruto resting a hand on his back. "Don't worry Naruto. I won't let them get you." I repeated. I lay my head on the bed hoping they wouldn't rush in.

What I didn't know is the other members of the Akatsuki knew I was hiding in the abandoned house. They stayed a distance away waiting. "Oh Naruto I hope I don't fall for you." I sighed then closed my eyes. I knew I was suppose to get Naruto to fall in love with me and for me to pretend but I started to feel for the boy. "I hope you don't either." Naruto thought.

As the first morning light began to fill the sky it shone in through the curtains hitting me in the face. I slowly opened my eyes then jumped up. "Naruto!" I looked over at the bed to see him still there. Naruto stirred and looked at me. "What's going on?" he asked. "Your alright!" I threw my arms around him. Naruto laughed a little. I pulled back and looked at him. "Are you alright?" Naruto appeared to be sweating. "Yeah, just a little warm." I put my hand on his forehead. "Your burning up with fever. I'll have to get you something for that but with them out there…. I'll be back." I walked to the back of the house to the bathroom returning shortly with a damp cloth. I placed it on Naruto's forehead. "Thanks. That feels a little better." he said. I looked at him with such worry it made me sad. I didn't take pity on anyone if anyone at all. "I'll run to the store to get you some medicine. I know just what you need. I'm so scared to leave you alone." "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." he said. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." I nuzzled Naruto gently on the cheek before running off. I slowly opened the door and looked around I saw no signs of the other members anywhere. That didn't mean they weren't there. I took off as fast as I could to the nearest store to find the medicine, get it and get out.

As soon as I got the medicine I ran back to the house fast as I could slipping in and locking the door behind. "Naruto?" I walked in the bedroom hoping he was still there. "Naruto I brought you some medicine." I smiled seeing him laying on the bed unharmed. "I brought you a drink too." I opened the medicine pouring a dose in the cup. Naruto sat up watching. "Here you are." I handed him the cup with medicine. Naruto turned up the cup drinking the medicine. "Yuck!" I handed him the drink. "That's not so bad now." "The medicine will bring your fever down." I took the cloth back to the bathroom, putting the medicine up as well, while I rewet the cloth. I brought it back to lay across Naruto's forehead.

I stayed by Naruto's side keeping the cloth for his head cold. Making sure he wasn't alone. Most of all keeping him safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akatsuki Daughter**

After a while Naruto started to feel better. His fever started to go down and he started to look better. Now would be the chance to gain ground. "I'll try to get you to the base. They won't bother you as long as your with me." I walked to the back to get the medicine. 

Naruto thought about the position we were both in. When I returned, standing in the doorway he decided he should say something at the same time he didn't want to say anything. The door creaked open allowing someone to walk in. I turned around ready to attack. "Whoa, hold it I'm not here to take Naruto away from you." It was one of the Akatsuki. My eyes narrowed at the guy in the cloak with red clouds. "We know about the mission. We wouldn't have taken him. And him, Naruto knew all about the mission." I turned to Naruto who was in turn looking down at the covers. "Naruto?" "Its true." he admitted. "Your father talked with us." the member said. 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe that my father staged this mission, that he used me, that Naruto used me. "Naruto!" I threw the medicine across the room, ran out of the room and out of the house. The cloaked member caught the medicine then looked at Naruto. I only knew I was running home back to the Akatsuki Base. 

"We better get back." The rest along with Naruto started back to base as well. I was first to enter. The first person I saw was my father. I didn't think about why he was standing there and not in his office but then I didn't care. "I hate you!" I yelled than stormed off to my room slamming the door and locking it. I was so angry and hurt the same things I've felt most of my life. I jumped on my bed crying.

"Well what happened?" he asked. "She knows." Came the answer. "I knew she'd hate me." He glanced in the direction I went. "Let her be." Things went back to normal as if nothing happened. Perhaps Naruto had a glimpse of guilt. Maybe he felt bad he did this. No one knew. He went home spared from being snared by the Akatsuki yet another day. 

I stared out at an empty window nothing to see. No moon, no starts no nothing. At this time I decided that I've had it with boys. The next morning I didn't bother to budge from my room. "Should we get her?" "No leave her. She'll come out on her own." My father let me stay as long as I wanted. About halfway through the day I heard a faint knock at my door. I listened not sure who was about to try to pry me from my room. "Are you okay in there un?" Came the voice on the other side of my locked door. "When are you going to come out?" I got up and listened but I didn't answer. "Are you hungry? I'll bring you something, yeah." Somehow I knew Deidara wasn't playing me. I stood by the door. "If you want me to leave I will un."

I unlocked and slowly opened my door peering out to see Deidara standing there with a soft smile. "Hi Deidara." "Hi un." Deidara smiled sweetly. "Do you want to…. Have lunch un?" He (or she) looked down at his feet. "With you?" I asked opening the door all the way. "Uh-hu." "I'd like that." I said.

Deidara smiled more with a small blush. "Come on then un." He lead the way to the kitchen. Surprisingly the kitchen was empty, in fact everything was quiet. "Don't worry everyone is out on a mission or busy. We have the kitchen to ourselves un." Deidara took down two plates and pulled some containers from the fridge. "Didn't you have lunch already?" I asked. "No. I was out training, yeah." I sat at the table watching Deidara ready two plates and bring them to the table.

I put my hand on his Deidara looked at me. "I'm glad I'm having lunch with you. Your…." I didn't finish my sentence. Different from the others? Special? Or even perfect? Any one of those would have finished it. Deidara smiled, what a beautiful smile it was. Things seemed to be going just fine between us.

After lunch we decided to relax on the couch. Somehow I found myself across Deidara's lap. We hung out there talking amongst ourselves about whatever came to mind. "You know Deidara after what happened I think I'm done with boys for a while." I said. "Oh? Why un?" "he asked. "Too many years of pain lead me to that decision." "I know how you feel un." Deidara said. "You're a great comfort to me."

"Aww Deidara you're a beautiful girl." I smiled and giggled. Deidara laughed along with me. There came a third not a laugh but more of a snicker. "Sasori Danna! Your back un!" Deidara seemed to light up the moment Sasori walked in the room. "I find this entertaining." Sasori said not taking his eyes off us. "Oh yeah." I moved off Deidara. "That's not what I meant but okay." Sasori said. "I should be going. I need to…. Take a shower." I gave Deidara a little nudge and slipped past Sasori. He waited until I was gone before saying anything. "What I meant what's entertaining is that she thinks you're a girl." Deidara didn't say anything. "Your not going to argue?" Sasori asked. "How do you know I'm not a girl Sasori un?" Deidara smirked. "I know your not a girl. If you were you wouldn't be in the Akatsuki." Sasori answered. Deidara pouted. "Your no fun." "Then again you do whine like one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Akatsuki Daughter**

After some missions following along with Deidara, lunch and talking finding Deidara a great comfort to me I decided to pursue the feelings I was finding for the Akatsuki member. I knew the one person who knew more about Deidara than anyone else would be Sasori. They were partners for missions. I caught him alone. "What do you want?" he asked. I wasn't sure how to ask he made me nervous. "Well what is it?' Sasori got impatient. I tugged on his cloak to pull him closer which made us almost nose to nose seeing how we were close to the same height and got my nerve back. "How do I get Deidara's attention?" I blurted out in an almost whisper. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "How do I get her attention? Unless you two are together." I smirked a bit. In the Akatsuki I knew I had to work for anything I wanted and I don't think Sasori really liked me anyway.

Sasori's expression changed to mild shock. "No!" Before he could say anything else I stepped in. "Then help me. What does Deidara like? I want her to like me. I'll do anything to get Deidara's attention." I said. Sasori decided not to say anything to Deidara as "she" and use this to his amusement forgetting I am Leader's daughter. "Deidara likes explosive things, shiny things. Deidara is hyper active so anything that takes him-- her out. Maybe something artistic." he said. At least he was being honest.

I thought for a moment still hanging onto him. "Explosive, shiny, artistic and busy. I never get to go out to do anything fun. I don't know where I'd find fireworks. Any other ideas?" I asked. "Deidara loves attention." "That I can do." "Will you let me go now?" Sasori asked. "Yeah sure." I let go of his cloak and set off to work.

I wrote down what I knew in my notebook. "Deidara likes attention, I guess I would too. What can I do? I know Sasori is playing with this but whatever I have my daddy on my side." Then I started thinking. "Maybe I can ask daddy if we can go out since he won't let me go alone. I wonder if he'll get mad that I'm after another girl." This pursuit became my self pleasure. My mind became devious like my father's.

"Deidara just a warning. I think someone is after you." Sasori warned. "So? There are probably a lot of people after us. But then why would anyone want to? We're dangerous un." Deidara said. "Someone here." Sasori said. Deidara looked a little worried. "I haven't done anything wrong this week un." "You'll see." Sasori said. "Deidara!" I shouted. "That's my cue to leave." Sasori left Deidara on his own. "Deidara I have good news, my daddy is allowing us to go out." I said. "Go out un?" Deidara looked nervous. "Yeah to pick some stuff up at the store. He wouldn't allow just the two of us to go on a mission silly." I said. "Oh, yeah." "Get ready. I'll wait for you."

Going out to the store seemed like a simple enough task it wasn't an easy conversation with Leader. Deidara met me at the entrance without his cloak, his hair pulled back in a ponytail with the exception of the golden that covers his eye. "Wow Deidara your so beautiful." Deidara blushed. "Thanks un." I couldn't help but stare for a moment at Deidara's long thin body and slightly exposed midriff. My clothing was only a black shirt with fishnet, shorts and hair in a ponytail also. "We better go un." Deidara said heading out. He had no idea what I had planned.

I had never tried anything like this before so my first idea wouldn't be the best.

Before we reached our destination I had to do it. "Wait Deidara." "What is it un?" Deidara stopped to look at me. "I have something for you." I took out tissue paper tied with a ribbon and held it out. "Its not much and its not any good but I wanted you to have it." "Thanks un." Deidara took the small gift untying the ribbon then carefully peeling the tissue paper away to find my gift to him. I waited for the worst to happen. "Did you make this un?" Deidara asked holding up the gift. A shiny heart with a ribbon to hang. "Yes. I made it out of foil wrappers. I wanted to make something for you even if it wasn't beautiful." I said. I looked down. "That's very thoughtful of you. Where did you get the supplies to make this un?" "I had a few crafting supplies." I said. "Thanks un. " Deidara smiled. "Its shiny too." I smiled at that. I hoped that next time would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Akatsuki Daughter**_

_We returned from the shopping trip putting groceries and supplies away I smiled at Deidara watching him put the last item away still staring at the body I very much wanted to touch. Sasori happened to walk up to see the look I gave as I passed Deidara reaching my fingers out but not quite touching Deidara's midsection. _

"_Where did you get that?" Sasori asked seeing Deidara pick up the foil heart. "Angel gave it to me. In fact she made it for me un." Deidara answered. "I knew she'd do something." Sasori said. Deidara looked confused. "What do you mean Sasori un?" "She came to me asking what she could do to get your attention. She likes you Deidara." "Oh?" Deidara smiled a little looking thoughtful. "I'm flattered un." "Your flattered? She thinks your something your not. You know that." Sasori said. Deidara made up his mind. "I'll give it a try un." Sasori gave a questioning look. "If she wants me to be a girl then I will be a girl. If she wants me to be a boy then I will be a boy. I will be whatever she wants me to be yeah."_

_For Deidara there was no going back now. He decided if Angel liked him then he should try it. Its not often someone shows interest for someone in the Akatsuki. This might be his once chance to find out._

"_Hi un." Deidara said taking my hand I hadn't expected that. "Hi Deidara." It was so hard to know what to say. When Deidara touched my hand this strange feeling came over me. By this time we were both dressed in our cloaks. Deidara thought for the right thing to say. "What do you think about….?" Before Deidara could finish someone else cut in. "About Deidara's body." Came a smirk from his partner. "Deidara's figure." I laughed a little. "I don't care about an hourglass figure that's just not attractive to me. I like Deidara, not big on top not big hips. Nice and slim with a little waist." Deidara turned almost as red as Sasori's hair. "Oh yes, Deidara has such a nice girlish figure." Said a passing Itachi. "Shut up un!" Deidara shouted embarrassed and angry. I ran my hand up and down Deidara's arm._

"_Sasori?" Deidara started, face still red. "Will you let us talk alone un?" Sasori nodded leaving us to talk. "I just wanted to know…. How would you like me to look, yeah." Deidara said. At first I didn't get it then I started to think, what I want Deidara to look like? "Hmm…. Anything specific?" I asked. Deidara swallowed hard beginning to calm down. "You seem to like my "figure" how do you think I should look un?" Deidara made a gesture. "Oh!" I blushed. "Yeah?" Deidara smiled nervously. "A…. B I guess, small not too small. I wouldn't want you to have a big chest it would take away from your beautiful face." I blushed even more talking about such things. "You think I have a beautiful face un?" he asked. I nodded. "Beautiful face, beautiful eyes…." I couldn't say anything else. "Go on un." "No, I'll say too much." I said. "Okay un." he smiled. _

_Deidara took my hand. "I know you want to. You can un." I slowly reached my hand up to stroke Deidara's face. He smiled sweetly at me, I smiled back. "You're the only one that can make me smile." I whispered wishing that would have stayed in my thoughts. Deidara smiled even more. "I'm glad." I blushed. If Deidara was a woman there wouldn't be anything she could do and if Deidara was a man he'd have to use jutsu to comply with the request._


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki Daughter

**Deidara stayed in his room looking at himself in the mirror. "I hope I'm everything Angel wants me to be, yeah." Deidara continued to look in the mirror.**

"**I think its time you show me what talent you have to offer the Akatsuki." Leader said. I was afraid of this but then if I have a really great talent maybe things won't be so dark and distant for me. "Everyone will be expecting you to do your best." "Everyone?" I asked. "Yes everyone. I expect you to display your talent in front of everyone." he said. "What if I don't know what to do?" I asked. "You'll know what to do. I know you have it in you. Be ready by Friday." **

**I could feel the eyes on me now watching my every move listening to my every thought. I didn't know what my talent was I've never really had the chance to practice jutsu and even then anything powerful enough to ensure my place in Akatsuki. "For Leader's daughter you sure don't look like you have much talent for jutsu." Itachi said. "Aww! Leave her alone Itachi your so mean to Leader's daughter." The boy in the mask came to my aid even though I didn't ask. I also began to wonder if these people remembered I have a name. "Maybe she's a good girl!" I gave him a strange look. "Don't listen to Itachi. He's mean to everybody. You'll be great, maybe Leader will give you a ring!" "She'll have to prove her worth before that happens." Itachi said. "Who knows maybe she has some hidden talent." "Or a demon…." I grew so annoyed of the constant talking behind my back when I'm standing right there. **

"**No respect for his daughter." I complained. I avoided confrontation and locked myself in my room instead. "Someday I'll become powerful and then everyone will stop treating me this way. No matter where I go it's the same. I'd quit the Akatsuki if I were an official member." I looked over at my pen and notebook that lay on my bedside table. It became my escape from the world, writing, something I loved. I forgot about everyone except the overwhelming pressure to impress my father. I wanted him to be proud of me.**

**As I sat on the floor writing I thought hard. "Maybe I can do anything." I busied myself with writing things that made me happy. I spent the rest of the week mostly in my room until Friday came. Today was my day. I emerged carrying my tools and an expressionless look on my face.**

**Everyone was watching me in the meeting room I wasn't afraid of them, never was. This time something was different. I stood before them. "What can she do?" "Maybe her artistic hobby will play a role in her future." Leader said. "Can she control deadly puppets?" "Does she have the ability to master techniques?" "Does she possess a blood trait?" "Show us what you can do." Said the Leader silencing them all. I looked down at my notebook and began to write.**

**~Deidara was dressed in a robe, with nothing underneath but herself. The robe was loosely tied at the waist giving way at any moment.~ I wrote. Just as I had written Deidara found herself (since Deidara made the change to female-or was all along) dressed in a robe, loosely tied at the waist. No one seemed impressed. "That was planned" They accused. "Those two are close." I didn't say a word but looked at Sasori then down at my notebook writing again. ~Sasori's hair turned blonde~ In an instant it happened. "Wow Sasori you look good as a blonde." One teased. "What? What did you do to my hair?! Change it back!" Sasori demanded. ~Sasori's hair goes back to normal.! I wrote.**

**To seal the deal I put my pen to paper once more. ~Naruto appears at the Akatsuki Base, at my feet.~ Then Naruto did appear at my feet very confused. "Where am I?" The Akatsuki, no longer in agreement with Naruto, started wide eyes and looked at one another. Before they could process "get him" ~Naruto vanishes back to where he was before.~ Naruto was gone.**

"**She brought him here. The possessed child." "She could make catching their kind easy un." "Very useful." Came the words from the mouths of the Akatsuki. "Well done Angel. That writing talent of yours will be useful to you on missions." The praise I wanted from my father.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akatsuki Daughter**

After my display of talent on Friday the others backed off a little finally giving me room to breathe. A few things started to fall in place Deidara seemed interested that I liked her and I passed my test of skill. I hoped more good things would happen but feared that something could happen to take it all away.

Thinking I passed Sasori's room. The door was open, I noticed something unusual so I decided to step inside and look around. I discovered many things that appeared to be some kind of puppets. I stared at them unable to look away they were strange. "I see you found my collection. What do you think of my puppets?" I felt a chill. Sasori was standing right behind me. "Well…." I turned to face him. "They're creep, scary and just weird." "They aren't finished." He said walking over to his bed to sit down. "This is what you do?" I asked. "What are you doing in my room anyway?' he asked. "I wanted to see these." I looked at one that had hair and a face the one he was working on.

"Like what you see?" Sasori glanced over at me. "I want one." Came my answer. "You want a puppet? You wouldn't know what to do with one." He went back to work. "Wouldn't I?" My awful mind was at work again. "I know a puppet would be fun. Won't you make one for me?" "No." he said. "I want one. I'll tell daddy." I said. "Sit down. I'll talk to you about puppets if that's what you want." he said. I sat down on the floor fascinated in what I would hear. "First of all these aren't just puppets, they are art so be careful. Second puppets are controlled by chakra. You have to learn how to use chakra strings. That's if you want to learn how to control a puppet." he explained. "I'm willing to try." I was thinking something else. "I'll teach you. Its not hard to control a puppet. You'll be able to control him in about an hour. If your really smart you'll do fine." "Yeah I guess." I looked at him weird.

"All you need to do is focus your chakra into your hand. That's the first step." he said. "Okay." I put out my left hand looking at it and concentrating. "When you feel a good amount of chakra in your hand, your going to take your right hand and put a little chakra into your fingertips. Then your going to put your hands together, wait until you feel the chakra connection in your fingertips. Then slowly pull your hands apart. You'll have chakra strings between your fingers." Sasori instructed. "Hmm.. Its cold." I kept concentrating feeling my fingertips get colder. I closed my eyes concentration on my right hand. "Try not to concentrate so much. Let the chakra just flow to your hand." He watched. "I'm not, I'm not." I eased my expression blocking everything else out. I could feel the chakra come when I felt I had as much as I could get I slowly put my hands together. I waited a few seconds before pulling them apart.

"Do you see your chakra strings?" he asked. I opened my eyes hoping to see. "That's so weird!" "Congratulations you have finally mastered making chakra strings." he said. "Finally? It was my first try. Your weird." I said. "Right. Sorry." "Cute. So what now? Can I play yet? Can I?" I asked excited. "You have to get your chakra strings to the puppet." He held the puppet with the long hair and tattered clothing. "The puppet already has chakra in it so what your going to do is the same thing you did with your hands. Try it." he instructed. "Um…. That one? Fine." I concentrated focusing on my fingers again. I looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked. "Busy mind." I said. "Try to see if you can make the puppet stand." "Okay." I smiled thinking about that.

"You see how your strings are attached to the puppet's joints and limbs? Move the finger for the limb that you want to move." he said. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I became scared to try. "Don't worry take your time." Its like he actually wanted me to learn, that or fail at this jutsu. I started getting frustrated with myself. "I'm taking too long. I can do this.. I can do this…." I moved a couple of my fingers slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akatsuki Daughter**

My frustration built with myself trying to control a puppet. A simple session and I was taking too long so I decided to calm myself and give it a try. I moved a couple of my fingers not sure what would happen.

The puppet's legs moved. I wrinkled my nose. "Your still learning. Don't try to kill yourself." Sasori said. I tried to think of a better way to do this instead of chakra strings, but I kept trying. The puppet stood. I thought this was weird. "Good job." he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You must be doing something." I said. Sasori let go of the puppet. "I'm not." The puppet now stood without him holding onto it. I got scared and nervous. I looked up at the puppet and it started to scare me even more. Handling a puppet wasn't something I wanted to be known for.

I continued to stare at the puppet swallowing. "Um…. Hi puppet." I said still a little creped out. "Do you want him to say hi back?" Sasori asked. "No! That would be even more creepy." "Yes. He is only a puppet he can't talk or move on his own." The puppet's hand stroked my face without me doing a thing. I stared at it. "Thought that might make you run." Sasori had moved the puppet's hand without me knowing. "No…. it almost made me think it could.." I thought for a moment. "What if it could?" Somewhere in my excitement I lost focus making him hold onto the puppet once more. He looked at me with a blank face. "Yeah! A puppet that can do things without being controlled by chakra." Such a brilliant mind I had. "Impossible." he said.

"What if you made it battery operated? That would be awesome! Can't you imagine that? And give it voice command." I felt like such a genius. "Making a puppet battery operated and giving it voice command would require major electronics. That's not something I'm able to do." he said. "Its no different than those hidden weapons you put in the poor things." I said never breaking spirit. I had watched Sasori using puppets a couple of times on missions. "A puppet is hollow I can put weapons in them." He said never changing his expression. "Daddy!" "How about an electric board? A board that has the major commands and use chakra to control the puppet. Almost like a special seal." Sasori suggested probably trying to keep me satisfied with the thought to avoid trouble.

I got up to leave after having a lesson in controlling puppets. "Before you go." Sasori said. I stopped in the doorway. "Take this one." He walked over with the puppet. "He's not finished but he would be good for practice." I knew Sasori didn't like me so why was he trying to help me? "Thanks. I'll be careful with him." I carried the puppet to my room. "What will I do with you?"

Sasori made sure I was gone before coming out to look for a helping hand. He sought out anyone that might know where to get certain parts for his next creation. "Who would have the intellect to help me with it?"

For a few days I hadn't seen Deidara around since our meeting I feared a mission had taken place and I didn't get to say goodbye. In my boredom and worry I decided to leave the safety of the Base to go just outside of it. Even I got tired of being inside all the time. "The fresh air is wonderful isn't it puppet?" I had brought Sasori's puppet out with me.

I sat under a tree leaning the puppet against it. "Hello puppet. Do you know where Deidara and Sasori have gone? No of course you don't. Its lonely without Deidara here. I miss her…."

I carried on that little conversation with the puppet as if it were my only companion. "You know if you don't practice Sasori will never let you have one of your own." I know that voice. Itachi looked down at me from his place in the tree. "Itachi…." "That's right I'm here. Practice." he said. "You make me nervous." I said. "I'm not leaving you alone and risk getting in trouble with Leader because I was here then left." he said. "I thought you were the strongest one here." I said playing with the puppet's hair. Itachi gave me a look. "Not if Leader comes after me. So why don't you give it a try? If your carrying around one of Sasori's puppets he must be teaching you something." I looked down and then at the puppet. Itachi tipped the puppet with his foot, in panic I caught it. "I told Sasori I'd be careful with it!" I frowned. "Practice, do whatever I won't watch." Itachi made himself comfortable in the tree.

I worked on my jutsu remembering what Sasori had told me, this time I wanted to work the arms and hands. I concentrated working on getting the movement right. Then the thought struck me, "if your really smart you'll do fine." I got the arm up and on my shoulder. It was almost like having someone put their hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little. "I'll have to ask him how to move the fingers." I became contented with the puppet's hands on my shoulders using what I learned to make it rub my shoulders.

Deidara and Sasori had returned without me knowing. Sasori went back to work on his latest creation. "Maybe I should give it to her." He thought looking at the puppet. "She showed so much enthusiasm, maybe I should ask her what she wants it to look like." He went through some boxes. "But not tell her exactly what I'm doing. When Leader finds out she's been playing with puppets he might want me to give her one. I'm already one step ahead."

I could use writing jutsu and control a puppet. I just might be multi talented.


	11. Chapter 11

**Akatsuki Daughter**

To Sasori's amazement looking out the window, he saw me practicing with his puppet. I wasn't doing too bad I was actually getting the hang of it. "Is that a smile I see Sasori un?" It was in fact what looked like a small smile. "No." Sasori frowned. "I didn't know she knew how to do that un." Deidara said looking out the window as well. "I'm teaching her. She's doing good at beginner's level." "Think we should tell her we're back un?" Deidara asked. "Wait a few more minutes." Sasori watched. It almost looked like a dance going on between puppet and master.

I was just about ready to go inside, still controlling the puppet, closer I came to the doorknob reaching my hand out only to have the door open. Standing there in the doorway was Deidara, Sasori right behind him. A big smile formed. "Deidara!" I wrapped my arms around the blonde ninja tightly. And controlling the puppet came a double greeting. "I'm glad to see you un." Deidara did the same. The shouting woke Itachi from his nap in the tree. He hopped down annoyed the doorway was blocked. "Go on in Itachi." Sasori stepped aside allowing him to pass without a word. "I missed you so much! I didn't even get to say goodbye." I looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, yeah." "Everything is fine now. We just thought it would be best to go as soon as we could without…." Sasori looked for the words. "Upsetting you un." Deidara finished.

"Before the two of you finish your reuniting I want you to come with me." Sasori said. "Me? What for?" I asked. "You'll see." Sasori led me to his room Deidara following behind me. "Now." He pulled out a few boxes. "Tell me what you want this puppet to look like. You can choose a few things." I looked to a puppet sitting in the corner then back to him. "Which things?" "What color hair, eyes. That'll make it more personal." I knew exactly what I wanted. "Blonde hair!" I said excited. Sasori began to look through one of the boxes. "What about the eyes?" "Brown. I love brown eyes." I said. "Very well then. The puppet will have blonde hair and brown eyes. You can go now." Deidara took my hand leading me out. "Best leave Sasori to work un." He closed the door. "I missed you too un." Deidara said taking both my hands. "I missed you more." I said. "You sure I didn't miss you more hmm?" Deidara was obviously trying. "I know I missed you more." Being near Deidara made me forget everything else, this was the only person I could see.

Hours had passed since we left Sasori to work though we did hear someone slip in every now and then. "What do you think?" I asked. "About what un?" Once more we found ourselves on the couch. I rested comfortably next to Deidara with my head on his shoulder. "I don't know." Deidara smiled. "You must have stayed up all night worrying over me un." "You know me so well." I said. Deidara took my hand seemed to be looking at it. "You have nice hands. Delicate and artistic, yeah." I giggled. "You have soft hands." Deidara held my hand to his chest.

Sasori walked up. "Done." "Puppet!" I jumped up. "What does it look like? Does it look anything like Deidara? Is it a boy or girl? Can it talk?" I rambled on. "Sort of…. it's a boy… yes.. And I think you'll like him." Sasori said. "Wow I wasn't expecting you to answer." I said. Sasori handed me the scroll. "Really? Well my art is done. Can I go now? You know how to use chakra strings" "Even so you can't go I might have trouble." I said loving this. "I thought it would be easier too bad you don't do battery…. So let's see him! There isn't such thing. You need to summon him out. He said. I..I..I…. what? I have to summon this puppet? I thought you'd bring him here and there he is. I've never summoned anything before. I made a face.

Sasori unrolled the scroll. "Its not hard. All you need to do is put your hand on this circle and the puppet will come out." "Is that all? I can do that. Let me try." I put my hand in the circle. In a cloud that vanished quickly came the surprise. "There's your puppet." Sasori controlled it. "Puppet!" I squealed. "I took the liberty of putting clothes on it. Is my art pleasing you?" "Yes." I giggled. "Blonde hair, brown eyes I like that. So far your "art" is pleasing me. What else?" "He can talk…. But you have to give him a name before he'll start talking."

"His name will probably end up being puppet. I'll have to think about it a few days before I can decide." I said. The puppet stroked my face without Sasori doing anything. "Surprise, surprise he's automatic." I was silent. "What? How? Why?" It came to me as a shock. "All that teaching me how to use chakra strings! How is that possible you said it yourself." "A steady flow of chakra will control the puppet's movements. The chakra comes from this seal." Sasori motioned to a part of the puppet where the seal was kept out of sight. "If the seal is ever broken…. An electric board will control his voice. Its in the same place as the seal, they kind of overlap." he explained. "A living puppet." I smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Akatsuki Daughter**

I stared at the puppet amazed and still a little shocked that he had made it just the way thought impossible. "Hi puppet." I said enjoying this. "Hello." The puppet answered back. I gave Sasori a look. "That's not funny. You told me the puppet isn't going to talk until I name him." Sasori covered the puppet's mouth and whispered to it. "Speak another word and you'll regret I ever made you."

"Sasori I'd like to speak to you a moment." Leader said. He had walked in without us knowing. "Of course. He's your puppet." Sasori said before following Leader. "Is there anything about them I should know?" Leader asked once alone. "She has taken a liking to Deidara." Sasori I said. "She does seem happier and energetic." he said. "Deidara makes her happy." Sasori said. "I see. I want my daughter to be happy but at the same time…."

Sasori walked over to Deidara once the meeting was over. "Leader wants to see you." "About what un?" Deidara asked. "I don't know. Just go." Sasori might have had something to hide. Deidara looked at me then left. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." he assured.

"You make my daughter happy correct?" Leader asked. "She's always happy when I'm around un." Deidara answered. "I've come to a decision," he started. Deidara looked a little concerned and said nothing. "I will allow you and Angel to be together. But I'll be watching." "As in go out, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Hm. If you kiss my daughter, you marry her. If you touch my daughter in an inappropriate way, you marry her. If you have sex with my daughter…." Leader continued. "I know, I marry her un." Deidara said. "I'll kill you." Leader finished.

Not only did Leader warn Deidara by setting some rules he also wanted to make sure nothing went on that shouldn't so he told one or two to keep an eye on us and report back should any rule be broken.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111i sat in Deidara's room on the bed with hi, talking like we normally do. We weren't aware of anyone stalking us. "Deidara I love you so much. Promise me you'll never leave me." I said holding the blonde's hand. "I'll never leave you. I promise un." Deidara said. Sasori was listening, taking a glance then looking away. "They aren't doing anything they shouldn't be. They are…. In love…." Now it was confirmed. I liked Deidara and he liked me. "I loved you the first time I saw you." I said. "You did hm?" "Sure. You looked perfect to me. You are perfect."

"I believe its true they fell in love." Sasori reported back to Leader. "I thought you might want to know." He didn't look happy about the news but he didn't look angry. "If that makes her happy. The rules are still in place." Leader said.

When night fell Deidara found it hard to sleep. He lay on his bed thinking about what a wonderful couple of days its been being able to get affection and give some back. He held the heart up watching the light from the hall make the heart shine in different colors. "I think I understand what this heart means, yeah." Deidara carefully lay the heart on his bed side table continuing to think as if in search for an idea. "I know what to do un." Soon Deidara was sleeping soundly with one thought in mind.

"Has anyone seen Deidara?" "He's probably out blowing things up." The conversation at the breakfast table. I didn't care what anyone else thought I still wasn't comfortable sitting at the table with them and Deidara was gone so I felt out of place. The door sprang open taking us by surprise, Deidara walked right in with a beautiful smile and right up to me holding out a handful of flowers. "Deidara, they're beautiful!" I took the flowers then attacked him with a hug. Everyone else just stared. No one moved or said anything.

I took the flowers to my room once I had them in water, my puppet watched. "These are from Deidara. She's so sweet! I love her puppet." The puppet just looked at me. "I know you can talk." I sat down in front of him with no response. "Master loves Deidara?" The puppet finally said. "Yes I do. She's perfect. How could anyone so sweet as Deidara be in the Akatsuki? I wish we could run away together." I giggled. "Master get Deidara gift?" The puppet looked at my notebook and pen. It only took me a second to think it up. "Of course!" I wrote it down: purple roses…. Purple roses appeared. "Perfect!" I ran off to set them at Deidara's door.


End file.
